A Drabble A Day: Peter and Claude Stories
by Cinnamin-chan
Summary: One drabble for each day of December. Each story is about Claude and Peter. Slash, Plaude, rating just to be safe.
1. Cookies

**A/N: **Hello again! I had a marvelous idea (well, it's not THAT good) - why not have a short fic for every day of December? A drabble a day, I say! That way I'll have time to write at least one each day. Since I'll be writing them during December, some may be Christmas-related, some may not. Just depends. All of them are Peter/Claude, or, as others call it, Plaude. Nothing too graphic, but there might be a little implied-bonking here and a little training session violence there. We'll just see what happens! Woohoo!

Oh, and maybe if I get lots of nice reviews, I might write an even longer bit for Christmas Day! Wouldn't that be FANTASIC?

**

* * *

**

**A Drabble A Day  
#1: Cookies**

"Just what do you think you're doing, Poodle?"

Peter froze, his hand only pulled halfway out of the ceramic jar.

"Nothing." There was a bit of chocolate on one of his fingers.

"You've forgotten the rules." Claude rolled his eyes, a hint of a sparkle in them. "The poodle doesn't get a biscuit until they've done something good."

"How about this?"

Peter closed the space betewen the two and captured Claude's lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

The invisible man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Good enough for half a cookie, I suppose."

"What?!" the empath whined.

"Keep complaining and it's a _fourth_ of a cookie."

"You jerk!"


	2. City View

**A Drabble A Day #2: City View**

Peter never really noticed how lovely the city looked in December. From on top of the Deveaux building, he had a perfect view of the streets.

Christmas lights adorned countless buildings, people crowded the streets, trudging through snow while scarves and shopping bags were swinging in the wind.

Claude was standing next to him.

"What are you doing, Poodle? It's freezin' out here."

"Just looking at the city."

"Looks nice, doesn't it?"

Peter never really noticed just how beautiful Christmas in New York could be.

Or maybe he had, but it just seemed more beautiful now that he was sharing the view with someone special.

"Yeah. It does."


	3. Lights

**A Drabble A Day #3: Lights**

"This isn't right..." Peter muttered, his voice nearly lost to the windy night.

"Right, wrong, it's all subjective." said Claude, pulling a plug on the roof and causing the lights adorning the house to go dark. "Besides, anyone could come by and steal these."

"It's not like everyone is invisible, though," Peter reminded him. "Other people couldn't do this without getting caught."

"Well, that's true. Here, you carry these." He tossed a strand of multicolored lights down to Peter, who caught the end and started wrapping them around a piece of cardboard. Claude carefully made his way down the ladder, looking around to make sure no one was freaking out about magically flying Christmas lights. Satisfied with his search, he motioned for Peter to follow him, and the two quietly made their way from the house back to the Deveaux building, where they set to work on stringing the lights around the statues and pigeon coops.

Claude stood back to admire their work. Peter was surprised to see a small smile on his face.

"Not bad, eh, pup? Makes this place look a little more cheerful."

Peter smiled, too. had a feeling that the lights weren't the only thing making the gloomy rooftop a little brighter.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Hehe. This one's a DOUBLE drabble.


	4. Snow

**A Drabble A Day #4: Snow**

A loud _whoosh_ reached Claude's ears just in time for him to duck, causing the snowball to smash into one of the pigeon coops. He looked in the direction of the white bullet, and he wasn't surprised to see a very cheerful-looking Peter standing there, smirking and holding another snowball.

"What the hell, Poodle?" he snapped, surpressing the urge to smack the younger man senseless.

"It's winter. That means snowball fights!" reasoned Peter. "Haven't you done it before?"

"'Course I've done it before, idiot, I'm just gettin' too old for it. And I'm more mature than that."

"Aw, come on, it won't kill you to have a little fun for once," Peter almost whined. "Please, Claude?"

The invisible man gave a sigh of defeat. As much as he hated it, he was no match for the Peter Petrelli Puppy Eyes. However, he took the opportunity to get revenge by scooping up a big handful of snow, shaping it into a ball, and tossing it at an unsuspecting Peter before he could dodge it. The snowball hit him in the chest and he fell down in surprise. Claude grinned and walked over to the pouting empath.

"Hey, no fair! You didn't give me a warning!"

"Neither did you."_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Sorry that this is so late. oo I promise to have the other chapters up soon! I got behind because I was a little discouraged at not having any reviews, but Kirstehh was kind enough to review! So thank you, Kirstehh! To any other readers, please review, too! It helps to keep me going! Also, for those who might be wondering, "uh, isn't this a Plaude series?" I'm sorry that there hasn't been anything sexy yet. Or really, anything too Plaude-implied. I'll get to it soon!


	5. Mistletoe

**A Drabble A Day #5: Mistletoe**

Claude stared at the top of the doorframe in disbelief. Hanging there was a sprig of mistletoe.

"Peter! What's the meaning of this?"

"What? Oh, that?" asked Peter innocently. "Decoration. We've already got lights, so I thought we needed something green."

"Yeah, but we don't need a little bush hanging from the ceiling," Claude snorted. "Besides, it hits me head when I walk through the doorway, you've got it too low."

Peter folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not moving it," he stated with the firmness of a boy who refused to go to the dentist. "It's there for a reason."

"And what reason is that?"

The young man blushed. "Don't tell me you've never heard..."

Claude raised an eyebrow. Unexpectedly, he almost felt himself blush, too. "You want that? You really want that?"

Peter nodded. "Plus... we're right underneath it."

The older man looked up in horror to see the green demon hanging right above their heads, and since Peter had walked over to him, there was only one thing to do:

Kiss.

One that actually felt pretty nice.

So nice a kiss that Claude no longer saw a need to take down the little plant. In fact, he thought about placing them in every doorway in the house.

* * *

**A/N:** Another double drabble. These are easier to write. And finally, the slash is here!


	6. Candles

**A Drabble A Day #6: Candles**

Peter wasn't a candle person. Any candles he acquired over the years just seemed to find a random place to sit in his apartment, remaining unlit and gathering dust.

When he returned from grocery shopping, however, he discovered that his new roomate seemed to like them.

"Oh, hey. Lit a few of these up, hope ya don't mind. Actually, I don't care if you do." Claude placed another candle in its holder. Peter noticed that he had arranged them in strategic spots around the living room, giving it a nice, warm glow.

"Why did you do this?"

"Got bored. Hey, are you Jewish? 'Cause I can find a menorah to put them in if you are..."

"Uh, that's okay, I'm not. But just because you're staying here for a while doesn't mean you can touch my stuff..."

Claude stared at him quizically. "What? Poor little Peter doesn't like having his stuff touched?"

"Claude-"

"I'm going to bed. Oh, wait, am I not allowed to touch that, either? I guess I'm sleepin' outside tonight!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Peter said hastily. "You can touch stuff, just ask for permission first."

"Fair enough." Claude moved towards Peter, putting on a sweet, fake smile. "Mister Petrelli, may I touch _you_?"_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Another double drabble! I guess the rest of them might be, too.


	7. Eggnog

**A Drabble A Day #7: Eggnog**

"Cookin' something?" Claude's voice made Peter almost drop the spoon he was holding.

"I'm making eggnog," he replied, stirring the mixture.

"Eggnog? That's real cute, Peter." He grinned cheekily.

"What? I make eggnog every year," the empath retorted. "It's nothing special. It's just something I've always done."

"That's fantastic. Gonna put lots o' rum in it, yeah? That's how I like it."

"Why would I put more than I usually do?" asked Peter.

Claude reached over and grabbed the bottle of rum. He tipped over the bottle and poured half of its contents into the bowl.

"Because it's easier to get drunk that way, my little poodle."

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaannnd we're back to just a drabble. I guess I may switch back and forth, depending on what's easier to write about. Please keep reading either way, though!


	8. Gifts

**A Drabble A Day #8: Gifts**

"Claude, what do you want for Christmas?"

Claude raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said."

The older man shrugged. "There's nothin' I can't get by stealing."

Peter sighed. "Isn't there anything you want that can't be stolen?"

"Can't think of anything."

"Then how about this?" The younger man moved closer to Claude and slowly started kissing him. Claude's tongue began to take over, making Peter moan softly. The two were locked in the kiss until they became breathless.

Their lips were still touching, and Peter could feel a smile forming on Claude's bearded face.

"Are you sure I didn't steal that, too?"

* * *

**A/N:** I wonder if these are getting too fluffy... or is that a good thing? 


	9. Giftwrap

**A Drabble A Day #9: Giftwrap**

"This is ridiculous! Of all the things you've suggested, this is probably the stupidest one!"

"I was inspired by your holiday cheer, pup. You still need to practice your powers. Come on, it'll be fun."

"But with wrapping paper? What kind of crap is that?" Peter complained. "And why are we here?!"

"Simple. Use those nifty telekinetic powers of yours to wrap presents." Claude held up a small package.

"Okay, I get that part... but why did we break into a shopping mall? I mean, so many things could go wrong-"

"You're so _loud_." Claude interrupted him with a kiss, and Peter couldn't help but shut up.

"Sorry..."

"Any more questions, Poodle?"

Peter shook his head quickly, then glanced at a package of wrapping paper. Concentrating hard, he stared at it until it floated into the air, and he managed to float it over to the counter. Ten minutes later, it was clumsily wrapped, complete with a red bow on top.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Now-"

Claude was the one interrupted now. Peter had telekinetically wrapped ribbons around Claude's mouth and arms, tying the latter together. He looked shocked for a moment, then eyed Peter with a familiar, sultry stare.

Maybe wrapping things was fun after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Back to the double drabble. I wish someone would wrap up Claude and give him to me for Christmas... ;)


	10. Cold

**A Drabble A Day #10: Cold**

When Peter woke up that morning, he felt horrible. His head hurt, and his senses were fogged. The only thing that registered in his sleepy mind was the cool touch of someone's hand, a hand that was big and rough but comforting.

"You alright, Poodle? You feel kinda hot..."

He shook his head, giving out a little cough. The invisible man let out a sigh, but didn't say anything as he helped Peter out of bed and brought him into the kitchen, where he proceeded to make breakfast. Even though he wasn't hungry, he didn't have the energy to fight with Claude about eating something. He quietly surrendered as he munched on a piece of toast, feeling full after about three bites.

Peter spent most of the day sitting on the couch, huddled beneath a cocoon of blankets and watching the television. When night finally arrived, he was hesitant to go to bed alone. He gathered his courage and went to Claude's room.

"Need something?"

"I'm cold."

"Then get in here." Claude moved aside the blankets.

Peter hesitated. "I don't want you to get sick, too-"

"Shut up and get in before I change me mind."

Peter obeyed and slid underneath the covers. Claude's arms found their way around his body, holding him tightly. Peter snuggled into his embrace and let out a few coughs, to which Claude responded by rubbing his back softly and pulling him closer. Both men could feel the warmth radiating from Peter's body; for a moment, Peter, in his hazy, fever-induced delusions, believed that it was one of his powers, and that he might accidentally explode right there. But Claude hushed him, told him to shut up and stop worrying.

"Thanks, Claude..." he quietly whispered.

Peter didn't receive a clear response, but he could've sworn he heard a mumbled, "love you" come from the other man.

_

* * *

_**A/N:** OMG, a TRIPLE drabble. Does that even technically exist? Well, it does now! I didn't have the heart to cut it down any more than I already did. Stay tuned for day 11, which is part two to this drabble. Wow, an actual connection within this series! It's a CHRISTMAS MIRACLE! 


	11. Warmth

**A Drabble A Day #11: Warmth**

When Peter woke up the next morning, the first thing he realized was that he wasn't feeling feverish anymore. In fact, he felt a lot better than he had the previous night.

The second thing he noticed was that his partner in bed felt rather warm. Warmer than he was supposed to be. And sweaty.

"Oh shit," he muttered. "I'll never hear the end of this."

_But I warned him! I did!_ a small voice in Peter's head reminded him.

He didn't have much time to think because the other man started to wake up, too. Claude sat up, running his fingers through strands of sweaty hair.

"What th' hell..." he mumbled. He started to cough harshly and swore under his breath. "Like a bloody sauna in here..."

"Claude, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I told you that this might happen-"

"Be quiet or I'll knock ya upside the head," he growled, his scratchy voice making Peter wince. "Now go get me some Tylenol or whatnot. Me head's killin' me."

Peter did as he was told and returned with some cold medicine. Claude downed the liquid in seconds and sat back on his pillow.

"Now _I'm_ cold."

"I can... um... if you want..." A sort of teenage awkwardness struck Peter as he fumbled around with the blankets.

Claude rolled his eyes. "Come here."

Peter hurriedly got under the covers again, this time making sure he held onto the man just as tightly as the other had done the night before. He placed a soft kiss on his sweaty brow, making sure he was tucked in well underneath the blankets.

"You're like me mum," Claude remarked sleepily.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you're takin' care of me. 'Cept she wouldn't hold me like you do."

Peter smiled, kissing the man's forehead again. He had actually found a reason to be grateful for a winter epidemic.

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Again, another triple drabble. I just love writing about people taking care of each other. Especially when one of them is a grouchy, old, pigeon-loving, invisible hermit and the other is a whiny, emo-haired, simple-minded empath. 


	12. Chicken Soup

**A Drabble A Day #12: Chicken Soup**

"Is this a cliche or what?" Claude eyed the bowl warily, coughing. "You seriously expect me to eat this bloody soup you made? It looks terrible."

"Uh, _yeah_," snapped Peter. "I made it for you, the least you can do is try some of it!"

The older man pushed the bowl away in disgust. "Not happening. Sorry. I'm not hungry." He sneezed a few times, but hastily looked away from the empath's patronizing glance.

Peter sighed. "Look, you need to eat something. You're still sick. At least drink some orange juice!"

Claude chuckled. "Soup and orange juice? What kind of taste buds do you have?"

Now Peter was really frustrated. He muttered under his breath, and Claude could hear "just trying to be nice", "want you to feel better", and "so ungrateful" among his mumblings. He grabbed the bowl and was about to pour out the soup when a firm hand stopped him.

"Don't be so hasty, Poodle." Claude picked up a spoon and dipped it into the bowl, then stuck it into his mouth. He made a face, but Peter saw him swallow it.

"Happy now?"

Peter was still pouting, but he replied, "Maybe."

"Good. Now let's see how long I can keep it down without pukin'..."

"Claude!"

_

* * *

_  
**A/N: **Double drabble again. 


	13. Headache

**A Drabble A Day #13: Headache**

To Claude, the day was crawling by slower than a snail.

He figured it was because of the pounding headache that was still plaguing him. He wanted to get up and knock the stuffing out of a certain contagious empath for getting him sick in the first place, but he couldn't find enough balance to even get out of bed. He doubted his aim was any better than his equilibrium.

There was one good thing about being sick, though:

Peter became his slave.

When Claude complained that he was too hot, Peter obediently pulled blankets off the bed and turned on the fan; likewise, whenever he would say he was cold, Peter would pile the blankets on top of him again, as well as snuggle up against him and hold him. Claude thought it was his job to comfort Peter, not the other way around, but he had to admit that it wasn't so bad for things to be switched around for once.

Besides trivial things like making him food and giving him massages, Claude was tempted to ask Peter for other favors.

He decided to save certain ones for the next day, when he would be up for a little more action.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay!!! My muse took a mini-vacation, I think. Anyway, this and the next few chapters are all double drabbles, I think. It's so hard to make them any shorter... even 200 words doesn't seem like enough! Please forgive me for making you wait!


	14. Caretaker

**A Drabble A Day #14: Caretaker**

Peter pulled the thermometer out of Claude's mouth. "Good. Your fever's gone down."

"Bout time. I was tired of watching you go into nurse mode every time I let out a cough."

"Hey, it's my job!" said Peter defensively. "If I hadn't taken care of you, you'd be complaining about it, and I hate hearing you complain."

Claude smirked. "That's my line, poodle. It was nice being the one complaining rather than hearing someone else do it. You whine too much, I keep quieter than you do."

Peter looked like he was about to yell something back at him, but he realized that it wouldn't do any good, because Claude always won. He decided to let it go.

"Fine. I guess you can take care of yourself now."

"I can. I'm well enough, thanks very much."

Twenty minutes later, Claude had collapsed into a feverish haze again, and he wondered if he had somehow jinxed himself. He decided to blame karma for it. As he fumbled around for the medicine, a steady, cool hand grasped his and another grabbed the bottle for him. Before he knew it, he was back in bed, with Peter laying beside him again.

Peter couldn't help but gloat. "Well enough, huh?"

"Shut up, Peter."


	15. Touch

**A Drabble A Day #15: Touch**

"It's good to finally get some fresh air." Claude breathed in deeply. "Or as fresh as New York City air can be."

Peter smiled. "I'm glad you're finally better. I've been wanting to go to the park for a few days now, but I couldn't since both of us got sick. Now we can enjoy the scenery together."

"Listen to you, gettin' all sentimental. Do you do this with all your boyfriends?"

Peter blushed. "You're my first..."

Claude raised an eyebrow. "Really..."

As they approached the park, Claude felt a hand grab his own. He quickly turned to see Peter, who was still staring straight ahead.

"Uh... what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Peter kept his voice normal. "Holding your hand."

"And why are you doing that?"

"Because I want to. It's not like anyone can see us, right?"

Claude thought for a moment. "Guess you're right. They can't see this, either." He leaned over and kissed Peter, using his other arm to pull Peter closer and squeezed the young man's hand with his own. Peter then found himself being pushed onto one of the park benches, which was thankfully empty, and they proceeded to mark the bench as a new love-making spot for themselves.

Being invisible had its perks.


	16. Angel

**A Drabble A Day #16: Angel**

Claude had realized a long time ago that he wasn't an angel, and he was never going to be one.

He never thought he'd get to meet an angel, though.

Peter Petrelli turned out to be one. He couldn't think of anyone else who was that cute. His quirks could be annoying, but in the end, Claude didn't really mind. He complained a lot, but he was cute when he pouted.

He loved Peter's face when they made love, when he was just about to explode (not literally, thankfully) with passion, to see it contort in ecstasy, to hear him moan Claude's name at the top of his lungs.

He loved the way that Peter cared about everyone, and how he was so desperate to protect the world. Claude believed that this world didn't deserve a person like Peter, one so concerned about people that would never even know how much he cared.

Of course, he doubted he'd ever tell Peter most of those things. Well, at least not the ones about how cute he was.

But maybe one day he could. Maybe one day he would really tell him how much he loved him.

He imagined that day as one more beautiful than Heaven itself.


	17. Gingerbread

**A Drabble A Day #17: Gingerbread**

Peter licked the icing off his fingers. He stood back to admire the tiny gingerbread house he constructed, complete with a gumdrop-lined doorway. He wasn't the best baker, so he was quite proud of his accomplishment.

That is, until he heard a snicker from the doorway. "And what the hell is that?"

"What does it look like?"

"A house. A wee little gingerbread house," Claude replied in a sickly sweet voice. "All pretty and sugary and adorable. Are you going to make little gingerbread men for it, too? And they can have gingerbread pets, and-"

"Fine, I won't enjoy the holidays any more. I'll be bitter and sarcastic like you," Peter growled angrily. "You always make fun of me. Stop it!"

"If you don't like my sarcasm, then why do you still bother seeing me? Why not just leave me?"

"Because I need you." Peter still looked a little upset, but his voice was firm. "And I know you need me just as much."

"You're right." Claude smiled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "You know, we shouldn't let the rest of this icing go to waste, eh?" He squeezed a bit of it onto his finger. "I know something that tastes better than gingerbread."


	18. Tree

**A Drabble A Day #18: Tree**

"Okay. I'm going to be blunt; who did you steal it from?"

Claude turned to face the empath, putting on a sweet, innocent smile. "Stealing? Me? What would _ever_ give you that idea?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Because we didn't have a huge tree in the house when I left earlier, and now we do. And I know you don't have any money."

"Ouch, that stings," said Claude in mock-hurt. "Alright, yeah, I did steal it. From a store, not some family. But how else was I supposed to get such a nice one? And I only did it because you're obsessed with getting into the holiday spirit."

"Damnit, Claude, you gotta stop doing that! If you wanted a tree, I could've just bought one for you-"

Claude stepped forward, interrupting him with a kiss that Peter couldn't help but be silenced by. "I did it because," he said between kisses, "you couldn't possibly find a tree as nice as this one."

Peter pouted as Claude began to kiss his neck. "Are you questioning my tree-finding abilities?"

The invisible man chuckled. "You're makin' it sound like a power, mate. Speaking of powers, though, time for you to get to work. A tree can't decorate itself, you know!"

* * *

**A/N:** Please, please, PLEASE forgive me for the long wait! Once you fall behind on one, it's easy to fall behind on more... xD Anyway, I'll be slowly but surely updating this soon. Don't forget to look out for the special Christmas/Christmas Eve chapters! Hopefully those will turn out alright, too! 


	19. Hot Chocolate

**A Drabble A Day #19: Hot Chocolate**

"Oh, very nice. You could've done better near the back, but I guess it'll do. It's not like it's standing in Times Square or anything."

Peter collapsed to the floor, heaving a large sigh. Claude had forced him to decorate the tree using only his powers and he realized just how out of practice he had gotten. It wasn't that hard to move the objects from one place to another; rather, it was Claude who kept ordering him to move something if he didn't like exactly where it had been placed. Peter almost wished he had done it by hand instead.

"I guess you deserve a reward, then." Claude came out of the kitchen, holding two steaming mugs. "Drink up."

Peter gratefully took the mug, putting it up to his lips and taking long sips of the hot chocolate. He smiled, never realizing before that Claude was so good at making drinks. He guessed that you became good at lots of things when you had to do them by yourself for so long.

"How's the taste?" asked Claude, dropping some marshmallows into Peter's mug.

Peter leaned over to kiss the older man. "It's really good.."

Soon the extensive telekinesis practice, the warm drink, and the even warmer arms that had draped themselves around him caused Peter's eyelids to droop, and he fell asleep while sitting on the floor, still wrapped in Claude's arms. Claude carefully hoisted the empath and himself up to the couch, then looked around for the blanket. Before he could reach for it, it floated towards them seemingly on its own, then settled down on top of them. Claude stared down at the empath in surprise, but the only sound Peter made was a quiet snore.

"Guess I've been working ya too hard," Claude laughed. "You're even doin' it in your sleep!"

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Tripple drabble! Couldn't resist. 


	20. Memories

**A Drabble A Day #20: Memories**

Peter let out a large yawn, snuggling closer to Claude as the invisible man ruffled his hair gently. He wondered how many other couples spent December nights like this; decorating trees without using their hands, having sex in mid-air (sometimes Peter lost control during heated moments), drinking delicious hot chocolate, and sleeping half-naked with the window shades up and not really caring. Not many, he guessed.

"Claude... can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Peter snorted, amazed with himself for not seeing such a reply coming. "Okay, let me ask you something else, then."

"Go ahead."

"What was Christmas like for you before... this? I mean, how was life in general? I know you weren't always like this." He had meant to elaborate by saying, "you weren't always poor like this", but he didn't want to use that word in fear of making Claude sound like he was lower-class or something.

Claude thought about it for a moment, and as he wore a pensive gaze, Peter was tempted to read his mind.

"Not telling you," he declared. "Not tonight, anyway. Maybe tomorrow."

"Claude!" Peter whined softly, but the other man rolled over and ignored him. This tested Peter's self-restraint even more, and eventually, he decided to just sneak a little into Claude's mind. There were images of large dinner tables covered with food, stacks upon stacks of neatly-wrapped presents, a huge tree decorated with countless ornaments and lights, and a smiling little boy with a short, neat haircut. Peter couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but he could hear an accent in the child's voice, and a tone of joyfulness. The happy memories, however, were soon replaced by sadder ones, ones that had a middle-aged man standing alone on rooftops or street corners, staring longingly at the decorations adorning the shops. Only for one instance did he see another face; it was a woman's, beautiful and long and sad.

By then, Claude seemed to have noticed that his personal memories were being looked at, so he turned to Peter again and frowned.

"That's rather rude, you know. Peekin' into my past. You're terribly impatient."

"I'm sorry..." said Peter almost shamefully. "I... I just..."

"It's alright. Just stop doing it for now so I can sleep, 'cause when you do it, it's like there's a buzzing in my ears."

"Heh, okay, sorry. Good night, Claude."

Claude kissed the top of his head and squeezed his shoulder before rolling over again. "G'night, Poodle."

_

* * *

_  
**A/N:** OMG. A quadruple-drabble! Is this breaking some sort of drabble rule? Is this a ficlet? I really didn't have the heart to shorten it. I did consider making it a two-parter, but then I decided against it. I hope you like it anyway; the longer the better, maybe? 


	21. Shopping

**A Drabble A Day #21: Shopping**

"I'll be back later, alright?"

"See ya."

Peter waved before shutting the door, then set off towards the shops. Even though Claude told him not to, Peter was still determinted to find a gift for him. But what could he get for a man like him? He had often seen articles in magazines that gave ideas about what to buy for loved ones, but he never recalled seeing one entitled, "Gifts for Your Invisble, Reclusive Lover." He chuckled at the thought of such an article but did wish that one existed.

As he made his way through streets crowded with last-minute shoppers, he came across a clothing store. Now that he thought about it, Claude still didn't wear very nice clothes. He was able to fit into a few of Peter's coats and shoes, as well as things he borrowed from Nathan but never remembered to return, but he didn't have any for himself that looked particularly decent. Peter went into the store and emerged from it a few minutes later with a couple of big bags swinging in his hands.

He hoped that Claude wouldn't see such a gift as a pity-present, so he decided to head into another shop as well, determined to find a gift that would lighten Claude's mood considerably if he didn't like the other presents. As he made his way into the next shop, keeping as low of a profile as he could and scanning the shelves carefully, he finally found something that he knew both of them would be able to enjoy.

Peter almost blushed as he purchased it, but his resolve was firm, and all he had to do from there was find a way to sneak the presents into the house without Claude knowing.

And to hide the receipts. Especially the one from the sex shop.

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Another triple drabble. Bet you'd like to know the other thing Peter bought for him, eh? ;) 


	22. Santa Claus

**A Drabble A Day #22: Santa Claus  
**

"You know, you would make a good Santa Claus."

Claude raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, you've already got a beard. So if you just dyed your hair white-"

"Whoa, stop right there. I refuse to entertain your ridiculous holiday fantasies anymore if that's how you picture me."

Peter laughed. "I'm just saying, you've got this Santa-quality in you."

Claude made a disgusted face, which soon turned into a Grinch-like smile. "Oh... I get it."

"What?"

"You say that 'cause you wanna sit on my lap." Without warning, Claude pulled the empath onto his lap. "Now, tell Santa Claude what you want for Christmas."


	23. Television

**A Drabble A Day #23: Television**

"I wish I had a screwdriver like that. Zappin' stuff all the time." Claude pretended to shoot imaginary lasers at the TV. "That would be so much fun."

Peter frowned at the screen, puzzled. "Why didn't he just go ahead and kill the aliens while they were still there?"

"They teleported away, he wouldn't harm them unless they attacked."

"Okay, but what's that stuff that keeps coming out of his mouth?"

"Weren't you paying attention, stupid? I told you, it's vortex energy!"

"I'm just confused, that's all!" said Peter defiantly. "I'm not into shows like this. Sci-fi isn't my thing."

Claude snorted. "Funny, consindering you're the embodiment of every nerd's superhero dream."

"Yeah but-" Peter was interrupted when the phone rang. "I'll be right back." He pointed the remote at the television, pausing the DVD. When he walked away, Claude unpaused it, watching the main character of the show collapse after warning his friends about pilot fish.

Peter returned a few minutes later, plopping down on the couch and wearing a somber but worried expression.

"What's up? Somethin' happen?"

"That was Nathan," Peter replied. "He wants me over for dinner tomorrow. And... sorry, but you can't come with me."

"What?!" Claude stared in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. You can't meet him. Not yet."

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Another double drabble. Cookies for you if you know what show they're watching! ;) And ooh, what's this? Dinner at Nathan's house? What will happen?! 


End file.
